


Coffee, tea, or me?

by Tis_ti



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_ti/pseuds/Tis_ti
Summary: Before he could even realize, how long had he been awake for?, he was standing at the front of the line “Good fellas” he muttered at the guy behind the cash register.Or the coffee shop Loki works at puts up movie quotes quiz every day au





	Coffee, tea, or me?

Tony loves coffee. That is a fact.  Especially the coffee he makes in the lab, he bought himself all the best equipment he could need, since he pretty much lives there . He has to admit though that it's not always the best option.  Sometimes he has to forgo the superior taste of his own coffee, so that he can go out and distract himself for a little while and come back to work with a fresh mind .  So he went out, not even bothering with putting on a jacket, the fresh spring air having already lost it's winter bite, and he wasn't planning on staying out too long either .

Soon enough he found himself pushing open the door of the obnoxious campus cafe, miraculously just half full, which might had not been that strange, but Tony wasn't really sure of what time it was. He got in line, and not wanting to pull out his phone he swept the room with his eyes, noticing a small blackboard hanging next to the menu. _“As far back as I can remember, I always wanted to be a gangster”_ it read in a neat cursive Tony couldn't even hope to achieve.  Before he could even realize, _how long_ had he been awake for?, he was standing at the front of the line “Good fellas” he muttered at the guy behind the cash register.

“Congratulations.” was the reply he received, tone so flat that made him snap back to reality and actually look at the other. And Tony was happy he did, the barista was beautiful.  Head  slightly tilted, a lock of stray black hair falling on his shoulder escaping from his high ponytail, pale skin, green eyes, and cheekbones, oh the _cheekbones_ .

Crap, how long had he been staring in silence? He  really needed to say something “What do I win?” he asked, caught between not wanting to drop the others gaze and wanting to check his name.  “Nothing” the still unnamed barista scoffed leaning away, Tony finally dared to look at his name tag, LOKI, it read . “But you do get to take a Polaroid with the prize for our 'regular patrons raffle'.” He, _Loki_ , said pulling out an instant camera from behind the counter and making air quotes with the other.

Tony grinned, “Well, it's a great prize, since I always come out great in photos.”  Not his best line, but he added a wink  just to see the barista scoff again, and  apparently he was lucky because not only he got a scoff, but also a smirk !

His satisfied smugness came out very well in the Polaroid.

“Now get a move and tell me what you want.” did condescence ever sound so nice? Tony didn't think so, but well, he still hadn't drank his coffee, so how could he be sure?

Only when he was back in the lab, looking over his plans with a smug smile still stamped on his face, he started to think that  maybe he had gotten a little _too_ distracted .

 

Of course he went back the next day,  just to see if they had another quote up though! For real,  just curiosity and no hidden plan, believe him!  So he found himself back in the overpopulated cafè, and there it was _“I always believed it was the things you don't choose that make you who you are”_ written  neatly next to his Polaroid, dubbed ' _Last winner'_ .

Tony would forever swear the smile he had painted on was for the goofy picture and not for the pretty barista's eyes that had found him as soon as he entered .

He went straight to the register “Gone baby gone” he  simply said, and there it was, the smirk, as Tony had decided to dub it.  Surely it deserved the article with how it fit  perfectly on Loki's face.

"You win again, choose a better pose this time” was the rapid fire response, as the black haired guy wipped out the camera .  Tony could now detect a British accent, a new addiction to the recently created mental folder on the barista, which before only  really consisted of  _pretty_ and _kind of an asshole_ . Which for all it was worth checked  all of Tony' boxes.

And yet again Tony found himself not  really caring about the coffee's taste. 

 

For a while that's how it went, Tony coming in, answering the day's quiz, getting his photo taken and trading insults and flirty lines with the guy behind the counter .  Then  eventually small comments made their way into their interactions, and Tony found more facts to add into his mental folder, giving also back as much as he got, bot in quips and in small talk .

He had to admit, so far he  really liked the guy, Loki was all sardonic smiles and cutting irony, always had a reply and never let anything ruffle him .

But that posed a problem, Tony wasn't sure how to make an actual move, and now, as he had  just gotten into the cafè, and was immediately greeted by Loki's smile, he realized he  really wanted to make one . So he  just went for it in the only way he could think of, straight to the point and full of confidence.

He strode to the counter, never dropping the barista's gaze. “So,” he opened with, eyes even more intense than before.  The pale guy looked at him raising an eyebrow,  slightly confused by the change in routine “What would you think about a date ?” Tony wasn't sure if he was more excited for a smart ass reply or for a straight forward one.

As always Loki exceeded his expectations and did both “ Just not for coffee, I prefer tea” he said, a pleased smile matching the full out grin Tony was sporting .

 

Later the two  were seated in a stylish cafè chose by the black haired barista, exchanging jokes as well as more facts about themselves to shape their respective mental folders .

“You know, I didn't  really have to photograph you, you were  just easy on the eyes.”  Loki admitted sipping  elegantly his tea, legs crossed and expression unconcerned, as if it was  just an inconsequential comment . Tony grinned looking at him “Do you think I at least got a shot at winning the camera?” 

Loki's laugh was as pretty as the had imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't really know where I was going with this, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to comment and criticize, because I'm trying to improve both my english and my writing :).


End file.
